Sanctuary
by Maeve888
Summary: A somewhat major problem presents itself in a simple fashion. But, when a simple three-step plan goes awry, only two guardians are left to finish the mission. It's got kind of a boring intro, but hopefully I can make it interesting as the story continues.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The plan was simple: infiltrate the base, retrieve the staff, and get out. Sure, beating the baddies were on their list, but it counted as a minor part of the mission. The problem was getting in the base to begin with.

Yuna took her staff where ever she went. However, some time during the night, in the woods, Al Bhed thieves (rare as they are) took it while everyone was asleep. The good news was Auron woke up just in time to get a vague glimpse of who they were. The bad news: when he tried to pursue the criminals, he ended up tripping over Wakka. Why Wakka decided to sleep in the middle of the path to begin with, he refused to say. Anyway, the next morning the group traveled to the nearest town and asked around about the offenders. Even given the hazy description, nearly every person in that town, even the children, was able to identify the culprits.

"It was those Al Bhed bandits!" A woman of four said in disgust.

"Them rotten Al Bhed thieves." An old man answered with a sickened expression.

"Those icky Al Bhed."

"The Al Bhed criminals!"

"The Al Bhed."

"Those Al Bhed."

"Them Al Bhed."

When the group met just outside of town, where Rikku was hiding for fear of prejudice, they all reluctantly shared their newfound knowledge. "Really?" Rikku asked, disappointed. Just as reluctantly, everyone, but Auron and Kimari, nodded their heads.

"Hey, don't feel down!" Tidus grinned. "I mean, this could work out, right? The authorities I ran into said that the only reason they hadn't arrested them yet was because they couldn't figure out how to get inside the base. But you could, right?"

Rikku sighed. "I guess I could try."

"All right, then—let's go!" Tidus started walking in a random direction. "Now the guy said it was this way…."

"Just one thing." Auron began. "Why did you have a run-in with authority?"

Tidus immediately frowned as he hesitated to answer. "Just ran into him."

"That lie." Kimari stated, helpfully.

Between clenched teeth and with frustration, he snapped, "No, it's not."

"Tidus, why? We're all curious." A gentle voice asked.

Tidus turned around and looked into the dual-colored eyes of Yuna. Her innocent, kind eyes were those that no one could say no to. He sighed. "I…kinda…set one of their chocobos free, all right? But it's okay, their not mad anymore."

"How's dat, man?" Wakka queried, raising an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, people around here are very serious 'bout their chocobos."

Tidus frown, again. "I may or may not have made a deal with them that may or may not be involving the Al Bhed thieves, okay?" He said quickly.

The group groaned miserably. "How long do we have?" Auron asked, unfazed.

"Three days." He squeaked.

"Plenty of time."

"Okay, well, let's just go." Rikku said weakly.

And so, with Tidus in the lead, they made their way to the Al Bhed base with a simple, three step plan in mind. Infiltrate the base, retrieve the staff, and get out.

"**Author's" Note:** This is my first fan fiction and I'm just getting used to it. So, if I accidentally upload this wrong, I'm sorry. Another thing: I welcome criticism. I know I have a problem with imagery and will try to work at it, but, if there's anything else, please inform me. I really need to get better at this whole "writing" thing, anyway. Last detail (for now), I'm not super "detail oriented," if you will, so as far as the predicament of continuity, just forget it. I'll just say it's an alternate universe for now. Sin exists, the guardians are somewhere in their journey, and then this happens-ish.

The next chapter may or may not come out depending on my…dependability, and, if it does, hopefully it will be considered better than this one. I really don't like writing introductions. True story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Al Bhed fortress was _huge_. Four floors above land and no telling how many underground. And, what's more, it was just a huge, black box with small, almost undetectable windows as lookout posts. Knowing the Al Bhed nature, Wakka was convinced that, even if they were able to get in, guards would surround they could even _think_ to draw their weapons. The other's started to scowl him until Rikku spoke up. "No, no; he's right." Yuna looked at her worriedly. "It's okay, Yunie."

"Yeah," Tidus interrupted. "We just need a game plan. How 'bout we just wait 'til night?"

"They pro'bly have some light-up system or something." Wakka frowned. "That's what you people have, right?" He asked, looking at Rikku.

"Right." The young Al Bhed took a second to glare at him as she contemplated whether or not to confront him about the "you people" comment, but inevitably let it slide. He was a Yevonite, after all. "But it only shines in areas it's pointed at so, as long as we avoid them, we should be fine."

"We can also take this time to stake out the base." Auron added.

"Yeah! Then we'd know where the entrance is." Rikku smiled.

"Right then! Let's…wait." Tidus's enthusiasm died down quickly.

Finally, it was dark enough to start the mission. The team took the large circles of lights as their cue to move out. To move faster and more quietly, they all stripped any and all unnecessary items and left them in a pile in the bushes they were hiding in. Wakka couldn't be stealthy worth a flip so he volunteered to stay behind to guard the stuff. Yuna wanted to stay behind, too, being as she was virtually useless without her staff, but somehow Tidus convinced her to go anyway with the argument that Lulu would be more useful if she helped Wakka. Auron tried to verbally note that Lulu's dark magic could come in handy when facing the Al Bhed, but Rikku shushed him quickly and, for whatever reason, he complied.

As the five approached the base, Kimari and Rikku led the way, being as they were the shifty ones of the group. They dashed past the first few lights. Rikku nearly tripped over some rough terrain. "Watch your step!" She called back in a whisper. Auron, Kimari, and Tidus got the message, though just barely. However, Yuna, being at the tail end of the line-up, didn't catch it. Her foot caught on a rock or log or whatever it was and fell to the ground with a gasp of pain, right in the pathway of an upcoming spotlight. The other four in the clear turned back to her, all filled with a bitter mixture of surprise and concern.

"Yuna!" Kimari yelled, jumping on all fours in a mad dash to help her. But the call caught the attention of some of the men operating the lights. Four or five lights immediately shot towards the Ronso.

"Yunie!" Rikku called. She was about to join Kimari and Tidus in their new plan of that included grabbing Yuna and head-butting out of there, but an arm gripped around her stomach and picked her up off the ground. They continued on towards the base, hearing Al Bhed sirens ring loudly through the air. Rikku's eyes worriedly looked back over the figure's shoulder as the lights followed her friends running towards the woods away from Lulu and Wakka.

"Bansecceuh du ubah vena uh dra dnacbyccanc!" Seconds later, the artificial Al Bhed magic shot at the three in a barrage of unfaltering blasts. Rikku wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Kimari stumble forward into the thickets in a painful-looking jolt. She was about to instinctively gasp out, but stopped herself when she realized for the first time she was being rushed to the building by Auron. He still believed they could pull it off and she wasn't about to ruin it all by giving away their location. Being as all the lights were temporarily stalled, it was a clear path to the base. About three feet from the dark, iron wall of the base, Auron turned his back to it and flipped Rikku into his arms bridal style. They hit the wall with a surprisingly gentle _Tng!_

He let her down to the ground gently and let go when he was sure she wouldn't fall. Without the need for direction, she started observing the wall, searching for an access point. About ten feet from where they started, she finally found what she was looking for: a scanner of some sort was attached to the wall next a presumed door, though as dark as it was, it was really hard to tell. She took out a screwdriver and started working on the familiar technology.

"Can we get in?" Auron asked, looking over her shoulder, his warm breath flowing onto her shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I think so." She answered nervously. It was a little embarrassing to admit, but she wasn't used to hanging around guys that weren't related to her. A non-family member being this close to her was unheard of until Tidus turned up and she was still trying to adapt to it.

Auron accidentally noticed the smell of Rikku's hair and easily named the shampoo. He instantly wished he hadn't as the feeling of perversion made its way to his mind. The legendary swordsman stood up and backed up.

Rikku thought she must have done something wrong, but was too caught up in the machina to care too deeply—it'd have to wait. She was quickly grudging through the wires before she stopped and stared at it for a good, long moment. There was a huff of frustration as her hands jolted in the air.

"You can't do it?" Auron perceived with his usual brand of emotion.

"Yeah," she sighed, disappointment apparent. "I'm sorry, I just—Oh! Wait, I got." She winked one eye closed and put her open eye to the scanner. In green letter, the Al Bhed word "YLLABDAT" appeared above the scanner. "We're in!" She whispered excitedly. The young Al Bhed stood up and took a step back as the machina-based building began making smooth, quiet hums. In seconds the door opened revealing a small, one-person elevator.

There was a pause between them. "How's this going to work?" Rikku said, finally.

"**Author's" Note: Well, the chapter's a bit longer this time. New chapter up later, maybe.**


	3. Chapter 3

_In seconds the door opened revealing a small, one-person elevator. There was a pause between them. "How's this going to work?" Rikku said, finally._

Chapter Three

Both the legendary swordsman and the young Al Bhed stood in silence for several moments. When, at last, he realized they were wasting time, Auron spoke up. "We should…get in." He stated sternly.

"Yeah…." Rikku replied hesitantly. "Soooo…how do you wanna do this?"

When the question presented itself, Auron's mind raced. Well, the one at a time deal had way too many risks, so they'd both have to squeeze in, obviously. It seemed safer if he was in front and she was just behind him, but…he didn't really care too much for such a mischievous article person to be at his blind spot. Now that he thought about it, having an older man right behind you without the slightest idea what he could be doing may seem a little creepy for Rikku. But back-to-back was just dangerous. The enemy could strike from anywhere, Rikku in particular, and Auron would be none the wiser. Which meant that…the only sound way to do it would be a face-to-face kind of thing.

The thirty-five-ish year old man explained his reasoning to the young blonde, waiting to see if she had any objections. She gave a quick, professional nod and walked towards the elevator, before turning back around. "Wait," she started. "What about that?" She pointed one delicate finger towards his sword that he held over his back.

Auron frowned, which went unnoticed by Rikku being as his collar blocked the lower half of his face. She was right; he rarely made such miscalculations, but this was kind of a biggy. "Hmm…." He hummed slightly, deep in thought. "We can't just leave it here…."

When she saw that she had cause some inevitable frustration on Auron, Rikku quickly shot back. "Well, whatever. We don't have time to think so we'll just make it work, okay?"

"Yeah…" He agreed quietly. Before he knew it, the straightforward side of his brain took over. He stepped into the elevator and squished him and his sword up against the wall, leaving just barely enough room for Rikku. The dark swirls in her emerald green eyes gave a quick glance back, hoping desperately to find some clue of her friends' safety. "They'll be find, but we have to go. Get in the elevator." He said bluntly.

"Yeah." She said again, before proceeding with the tight squeezed. Her hands went up as if she were praying to prevent her breasts from being pushed up against his body, just like any other woman might. Still, her gentle arms were pressed against his stonewall abs. Even with the coat and undershirt it was obvious that he worked out. Often. She wasted no time raising one had quickly to press the necessary buttons before quickly retreating her arm back to its fixed position. The machina-powered doors shut promptly, setting a somewhat claustrophobic mood to the small elevator. For a long moment they stood in silence as they felt and heard the elevator move.

A slight, unintentional blush played on Rikku's cheeks as she realized that this was the closest she had ever been to a guy that wasn't a part of the family. Her heart began to race and, though she didn't want to, she felt her head slowly tilt up towards the pepper-haired man. She felt a jolt when she finally got to his sunglasses-hidden eyes. He seemed to be looking forward, but, being as she obviously couldn't see his eyes directly, he could have still had his eyes looking at her. Rikku's head shot back down to where she was looking directly at his chest without actually seeing it. It was then that she noticed his arms were to his side and, even with his relaxed stance, it appeared as though he was slightly more tense, if only a little bit.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the doors to her left opened slowly. The young Al Bhed didn't waste a second to get out. She recklessly jumped out of the elevator and into…whatever it was she was looking at.

They were in a large corridor that led to an even larger, multi-story room that was crowded with various suited Al Bhed, the kind of uniforms they wore back at Home. There was a large, square hole in the middle of the room that went all the way down to the bottom. Likewise, it also revealed the multiple stories above them as well. Both of the intruders stood in awe of the magnificent, pure-machina creation that they stood in and beheld. The air around them was cool and…unusual to say the least. It was the middle of summer, so it was a sweet revival to have the remarkable feeling of air conditioning. It was also against "The Teachings," but neither of them were too keen on the ideas of the Yevonites, so it was okay. "Whoa." Rikku whispered. And, honestly, what else could be said?

Without a warning, a loud, irritated voice boomed, "Oui!" Rikku's eyes quickly diverted from the machinery to see the voice's owner. A large, bald man wearing the same type clothing as everyone else in the building stood just within the corridor. He was wearing the red goggles, but anyone could see he wasn't happy. "Fru yna oui?" He shouted at her.

She quickly glanced around, searching for Auron who would, no doubt, have a plan. But everywhere in her sight range was completely devoid of the red-clothed legend. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as the realization exposed itself in her mind:

She was alone.

"**Author's" Note: Yeah, this update happened really, really late, but I was busy with college, and work, and—well, whatever. All that matters is that it's finally done (even though it's not very long). It probably would have never happened, but somehow I got some fans. All two of them. Still I appreciate them both, regardless of their numbers and, if all goes well, will have the next chapter up by (maybe) next week.**


End file.
